


The Elevator

by dolphingirl16



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Elevator, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphingirl16/pseuds/dolphingirl16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Snow and his original female character get stuck in an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elevator

"Jon! What's happening?" I exclaimed as the mirrored elevator lurched to a halt. 

Calm as always, Jon gave a slow survey of our surroundings before announcing, "Looks like we're stuck. It's no trouble." No trouble my ass! The flame of panic had already been lit however, seeing as being trapped with no exit was one of my irrational, well used to be irrational, fears.

"Oh God Jon!" You're going to need to distract me before I lose it!" I said, feeling my pulse quicken with each word.

"Come on Em. Why don't we take a seat. There's no use in standing, you have to relax." Jon said as if the concept of "relaxing" had never occurred to me before.

"Easier said then done Jon." I murmured, lowering to the ground, my gaze doing the same. Jon plopped down besides me, ungracefully might I add. His hands reached out towards mine, and he started rubbing my palms with his thumbs in soothing circles.

"Okay, why don't we play a game?" he suggested, freeing a hand to pull my head up towards him. Despite his efforts, the reminder that I was trapped in a dangling box remained pervasive. 

"What sort of game?" I tried, trying to distract myself.

"How about two truths one lie, but if you're wrong you owe the other person a kiss." Jon said with the goofy grin he saved just for me. I couldn't help but smirk back,

"Okay you first." I said with newfound interest. 

"Alright... I've told a secret to get out of a speeding ticket, I used to play ice-hockey, and I used to explore the crypts under Winterfell as a kid." My eyebrows raised at the conclusion of his lies.

"Okay, well you called me right after that speeding ticket, which I still can't believe you told him about us! We were so private then. Also, I remember Arya telling me she spied on you down in the crypts so it can't be that one. Plus, you don't even know how to ice skate!" I said laughing at his futile attempt to stump me. 

Jon feigned disappointment then theatrically said, " I can't believe I lost! Now I'll have to give you a kiss. The horror!" 

I wagged my finger at him saying, "Only a kiss on a cheek! You have to _guess_ wrong to get a real one out of me!" With a frustrated groan, he planted on my cheek, quite sloppy I might add."Thanks for the slobber Jon!" I groaned, pushing him away in mock annoyance. "My turn then is it? Okay, so Bran's been giving me rock-climbing lessons all those times I say I've been working late, Ghost nipped at my handed when you were away, and I love you."

Jon thought pensively for a second, placing a finger on his cheek deep in thought. "Let me guess... you don't love me?" Jon asked with a sad look on his naturally moody face. 

It got a chuckle out of me and I jokingly pushed away and off the floor saying, "Oh piss off Jon! You know nothing!" Jon rose, quickly capturing me in a bear hug of his embrace. I tried my best to jokingly avoid his kisses that he was peppering me with.

"Come on Em! I lost, I owe you one!" 

My giggling response was, "Plant it then!" He stayed true to his word. As he was paying up for losing, the elevator door opened leaving us exposed to a team of workers. The foreman spoke for his ogling men and said, "Are we interrupting something?" 

Jon spoke first saying, "Sure looks like it! Was just trying to distract a certain someone from the situation, we'll be on our way." 

As we walked out the elevator and away from the men, all I could think to say was "Let's take the stairs from now okay?"


End file.
